swimmerssurvivor4fandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Whelchel
Lisa Diane Whelchel was a contestant on SS3, SS4, and SS6. SS3 At the start of SS3, Lisa instantly connected with Amanda and the two quickly bonded together. Amanda was essentially Lisa's only support system in the beginning of the game. Whenever Lisa was the target of the majority of the Fei Long tribe, Amanda would intervene and change the target to another castaway on the tribe, thus saving Lisa for all tribal councils up to the tribe swap. As of the tribe swap, Lisa and Amanda began to increase their closeness, making them Partners in Crime in the game. They were consulted by Brandon, giving them the opportunity to flip to the Zhan Hu alliance, since he saw them as the bottom of the totem pole in the other alliance. The girls thought it would be better to just get rid of Brandon since he was considered to be a major threat, so they wouldn't have to bother with him in the merge. The opportunity was never given to them as they won both tribal immunities before the merge. In the merge, Lisa and Amanda switched over to the Zhan Hu alliance to try to overthrow Stephen's alliance, but the plan backfired when there was a 5-5 tie in the votes, causing them to vote off Brandon for good in the revote. After the departure of Brandon, Sherri and Francesca were on the outs of the other alliance. Amanda and Lisa agreed it would be best to join together with them, and flip over Kat in order to create the majority. Thus, the Gurls Alliance was formed. The alliance proven to have been loyal when there were 5 votes on Ian in the next tribal, but in a series of events, an idol was played and Sherri got voted off with 4 votes against her. At the final 8, the alliances were even in numbers, 4-4. However, due to Sandra throwing her vote off to Stephen, trying to make a move, the Gurls Alliance prevailed and saved Lisa by a vote of 4-3-1, eliminating Cirie. The beginning of the downfall of the Gurls Alliance was at the final 7, when Stephen and Ian sneakily tricked Lisa and Amanda to vote off Francesca by presenting them with a screen shot of a fake message. Francesca was the 5th member of the jury and was eliminated in a 4-3 vote. In the final six, Amanda and Lisa believed that the other girls were still content with the plan of eliminating the two remaining guys. Due to the move at last tribal, however, distrust grew stronger with Kat, and she convinced Sandra to vote with her, so Amanda was voted off in a 4-2 vote. Simultaneously, Lisa was eliminated after her Partner in Crime after she couldn't win the final 5 immunity, making her the 7th member of the jury in a 3-2 vote. Voting History SS4 Voting History SS6 Voting History Trivia *Lisa was rewarded Player of the Season in SS3. *Lisa received the most amount of votes in SS4, gathering up 16 in total. *Lisa was the only person to go to Exile Island every time they could, at the merge. *Lisa was the only post-swap Upolu member to not sit out in a challenge. *Lisa has gotten individual immunity in episode nine of all three seasons. ** Coincidentally, Lisa has also voted the person that had an idol used on them the same tribal in all three episodes. *Lisa is the first person in SS history to be a Redemption Island returner.